


Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Dinky is a lost little girl in the Mushroom Kingdom who comes to Mario and Luigi for help as they are assigned by Princess Peach to work with the visiting princess from the Metalite Kingdom to become allies against Bowser and his family from future kidnapping to Princess Peach. Only OC's are owned while everyone else belongs to Nintendo.





	Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom

It was a usual sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All the Toads were going about their usual business and Mario was doing some odd jobs around the Kingdom. But unlike usual, Princess Peach was taking tea with a guest from a different Kingdom. This guest was Princess Lily Steel from the Metalite Kingdom. This Princess had long silver-colored hair, molten-colored eyes and red lipstick. Her dress had most of the front cut away to make it easier for her to fight and her clothes were like armor. Her gloves were currently off though so she could delicately sip the tea.

"So, Peach, I hear Bowser has been giving you trouble and I am willing to go with a small convoy to negotiate terms for him to leave you be... Would that be acceptable to you?" She asked the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, pink wearing princess.

"Oh, you're not going to kill him, are you?" Princess Peach gasped, cupping her mouth with a gloved hand. Yes, Bowser was rather boorish when it came to her, but she thought that killing was too cruel and violent.

"No, I promise you I will not kill him, that is the very last resort of the negotiations," Lily assured her. "But I will get him to stop kidnapping you." she then told her, sipping at her tea.

"Well, as long as you can stop him from kidnapping me so much..." Princess Peach replied gently. "It's quite exhausting."

Lily looked calmly at Peach. "I can assure you by the time negotiations are done, he will no longer kidnap you," she told her. She then put the now empty teacup down. "Who are the warriors who protect this kingdom?" She asked her.

"I do have Toad Guards, but I'm usually saved by the one they call Mario." Princess Peach replied as she sipped her tea then with her pinkie out as she was always taught that even as a baby.

"Can you contact him, I will ask for him and a few others to accompany me as a convoy." Lily asked and stated.

"I'll see what I can do for you." Princess Peach smiled.

Lily smiled primly. "Thank you, dear..." she told her.

"You are most welcome, my friend." Princess Peach giggled with an elegant curtsy.

Lily smiled and then stood up, putting on her steel gloves. "Now, shall we go and contact this Mario? The sooner the better." she told her.

"Yes, we shall, come along with me, please." Princess Peach smiled.

Lily followed her, making sure her sword was strapped safely to her back in the scabbard. Princess Peach set up the monitor and soon waited for a response to contact Mario for her newest guest. Lily stood beside Peach though one step behind. Her Molten eyes curious.

Mario looked to his brother. "Hey, a-Luigi, come help-a me with this monitor-a." he said.

"All right, but no funny business." Luigi warned his brother.

"Of course, Bro~" Mario promised.

Luigi rolled his eyes to that, but he did help out Mario.

Mario soon had it setup with Luigi's help. "It's for-a the Princessa to contact-a us." he grinned.

"Good timing for once, eh?" Luigi chuckled to himself.

A small child was wandering around the Mushroom Kingdom, they looked like a boy, but they were actually a girl.

"Oh, Hello, Princessa." Mario smiled to Peach.

"Hello, Mario, hello, Luigi," Princess Peach smiled back. "I'd like you to meet someone."

"Is it Daisy?" Luigi asked, though he and Mario had already met her before and was talking silly.

"No, I am Princess Lily Steel, from the Metalite Kingdom." Lily introduced herself with a quick precise curtsey.

"Uh... Why don't-a you go check-a outside?" Mario suggested to Luigi.

"Ah, well, hello there!" Luigi politely waved to the new princess.

Princess Peach smiled as she let the Mario brothers meet each other first.

Lily nodded with a smile, her molten red eyes looking over the two critically. "I have asked Peach to contact you as I want to employ you both as part of a convoy to go and negotiate terms with Bowser." she said.

"One-a second." Mario said then pushed Luigi towards the door, nicer than he usually would due to the Princesses watching.

Princess Peach merely giggled.

"Mario, what are you doing?!" Luigi asked his brother.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to check-a outside, Bro, don't-a worry." Mario told him.

"Mario, everything okay over there?" Princess Peach asked.

"All right, all right..." Luigi muttered before going off as his brother said, but soon looked over to the lost little girl who seemed to stare straight back at him like she had been caught for trespassing.

Mario slid quickly back into view. "Oh, yes~" he smiled.

"Ahem... Now, just a refresher, Princess Lily, that was Luigi, and this is Mario." Princess Peach started over just to refresh the meeting due to Luigi's little interruption.

"I see..." Lily said calmly. "So, Mario, what say you?" She asked him then.

"Okie Dokie~" Mario said with an OK hand symbol.

"We're all settled then?" Princess Peach glowed brighter than her golden hair.

"Yep~" Mario smiled to Peach. He kind of had a slightly dark plan though he had already justified it in his mind.

Lily gave a smile though it was a firm looking one.

"Thank you, Mario, I knew I could count on you~" Princess Peach cooed.

Mario smiled to Peach. "Okie Dokie, see you later?" He said.

"See you later then, thanks again." Princess Peach smiled back to Mario.

Mario smiled. "Bye-bye~" he waved.

Lily nodded her goodbye.

Princess Peach smiled and then looked to Lily. "So, what'dya think?"

"Mario seems competant, but rather rude to his brother... But he looks dependable." Lily nodded.

"Mario is different, but I admire him." Princess Peach nodded back.

Lily then gave a small teasing smile. "You like him, don't you?" She asked.

"What?!" Princess Peach blushed. "Well... I... Uh... Heh... He is brave and heroic when he rescues me from Bowser and his family."

Lily chuckled. "I think you would be good for him, though of course you should make him work for it." she said.

"Well, sometimes I do when I get kidnapped." Princess Peach smirked playfully with her hands on her hips.

Lily smirked. "Ah, so they're not always innocent kidnappings?" She teased, meaning in the sense that they were arranged just to make Mario work.

"Oh, very funny~" Princess Peach giggled.

Lily chuckled and brushed back her long silver hair back a little.

"Shall we finish our tea?" Princess Peach offered.

Lily nodded. "I guess I could go for a couple more scones with my tea." she agreed.

"Let's do it then." Princess Peach smiled as she then went to sit down with Lily to have more tea.

Lily walked over and sat back down to have some more tea. Princess Peach smiled and gave one scone to Lily before having one for herself.

"Uh, Mario, we have a little visitor..." Luigi told his brother once he got offline from Princess Peach and Lily.

"Oh?" Mario wondered and turned his attention to Luigi and this 'visitor'.

Luigi came with Mario to show the lost child who stared at them. "She was just wandering through the flowers..."

The girl shook slightly as she looked rather nervous and timid.

Mario looked to the girl. "Don't-a worry... What's-a your name?" He asked her.

"Mama calls me 'Dinky'." The child replied, shaking slightly.

"Where is 'Mama'?" Luigi wondered.

"Away..." The child pointed backward. "She told me to run."

Mario gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Well-a, you can come with us, then we can-a go look-a for your mama after this-a quest." he smiled.

"A quest?" Dinky asked.

"Oh, Mario, are you sure?" Luigi asked nervously. "I mean, she's just a little girl..."

"We'll protect-a her." Mario promised with a nod.

"Well... Um..." Luigi stammered.

"Are you two brothers?" Dinky tilted her head since she could see a strong resemblance between the two of them.

Mario nodded. "I'mma the older brother, Mario." he told her.

"And I'm Luigi." Luigi added.

"Okay, Mr. Mario and Mr. Luigi." Dinky replied.

Mario smiled.

"So, you're lost?" Luigi asked.

"I wish I could remember where my home are Mama are..." Dinky sniffled as she was about to cry. "I don't remember where either are."

Mario couldn't stand to see a child cry so gave her a friendly warm hug. Dinky sniffled and soon hugged Mario back.

"You poor little thing..." Luigi frowned. "You must be so scared..."

"Uh-huh..." Dinky pouted. "I won't be a bother, I can just leave, and find food."

"No, it's-a fine, you can stay-a with us and after we help-a the new visitor Princessa, we'll help you find-a your mama~" Mario smiled.

"Really?" Dinky asked.

"Really, really..." Luigi nodded.

Mario patted her hair gently.

"Are you hungry?" Luigi asked.

"Starving actually..." Dinky admitted.

"Come on, let's get some food in you~" Luigi coaxed.

Mario shooed them of to the kitchen while he packed essentials that they would need.

"Come with me, dear." Luigi smiled as he helped Dinky out.


End file.
